


missed you

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Yuta gets home, and you’ve both been missing each other terribly, so you quickly make up for lost time.





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: hi1!1 id really love it if you could do a yuta smut request, basically a passionate one though ?? You can do the plot if you’d like 11!1!1! (:

You couldn’t help but shiver when Yuta’s hand slid over your bare bottom. He was finally home from overseas, and he was taking full advantage of being able to touch you again even though you were in the process of making dinner. You couldn’t blame him for touching you since you were only in your panties (his favorite pair) and one of his shirts. If you weren’t so hungry you’d have jumped him as soon as he stepped through the door.

“Y/N,” Yuta sighs, sliding his hands under the shirt you’re wearing, stepping up behind you until he’s pressed against you. “I’ve missed you.” 

For a moment you forget the food your making and you lean into his touch, shivering still when his fingers dip inside your panties. His lips touch your neck lightly at first, fluttering over your skin before he whispers your name again. When you don’t stop cooking and pay all of your attention to him, Yuta steps back from you.

“Baby, look at me.”

That’s a tone you’re familiar with. His dominant tone, the tone that usually means you’re about to get a great fuck. That tone is enough to make your horniness finally outweigh your hunger. You turn off the stovetop before you turn around. 

Yuta’s watching you with a smile, his eyes are dark with lust and mischief. “Baby, come here.” 

You nearly throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and colliding your mouths together. You’ve missed him, and his shirts were no substitute for having him there with you. 

He carries you out of the room to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. 

He leaves you there just long enough that he can peel his shirt off and kick off his pants and underwear, then he’s crawling back over you. You reach for his waist and pull him back down on top of you, reconnecting your lips. His hand scrambles against your hips and your waist before he finally tugs your panties aside and his thumb finds your wet heat and slips inside. 

You gasp into the kiss and feel his hardness twitch against you. His thumb is slick with your wetness as he swipes it up to swirl it over your clit. 

“Yuta,” you choke out, fingers digging into him. “I need you.”

Without another moment of hesitation, Yuta turns you over onto your belly, nudges your hip so that you’ll lift your bottom and spread your thighs. He kisses the back of your neck. 

“You look so pretty, baby. So needy. I’ve missed you. You were all I could think about while we were gone.” He kisses down your spine, slides one of his hands under you to push up the shirt you’re still wearing so he can squeeze at your breasts. With his other hand, he guides himself into you slowly. 

When he’s buried inside of you, Yuta flattens himself against your back and flexes his hips forward, and his hands move over your body, touching you everywhere, setting your skin on fire. He pants and gasps in your ear, kisses your shoulders and neck and cheek. He pulls you back into him.

You fit together like puzzle pieces, which is a cliched thing to say, but it’s true that he fits against you and inside of you just right, his body perfectly warms against your back and bottom as he thrusts inside of you and touches you to make you a moaning mess beneath him. 

Your legs give out on you, but still Yuta reaches beneath you to play with your clit and lift your hips against his. You fall apart beneath him, breathing out his name as he kisses your cheek and keeps thrusting into you, keeps touching you through it. 

“You look so sexy, baby.” He pants into your ear as you’re still coming down from your orgasm, heart racing and body flushed. He sits up, unsticking himself from your back. He guides you to lift your hips again, thighs shaking from your orgasm, and he pulls entirely out of you only to push in again. Yuta’s hands still stroke over your bottom. He still touches him thumb to your clit just to hear the small whimpering noises you make. He compliments you through it all. 

And soon you feel the knot of an orgasm pulling tight in your belly again, and you can tell Yuta’s getting close too. His thrusts are less even, his words are broken apart by quiet moans that are rising in volume. His fingers start to clutch at your skin and the messy sheets of the bed like he’s searching for something to keep himself stable.

The second orgasm breaks through you in a wave of numbness. You feel your whole body shivering, pulling tight around Yuta, sinking down into the bed, pushing into Yuta and drawing away from him. 

Yuta climaxes a moment later, pressing his chest against your back as his hips stutter against yours. One of his hands comes around to your jaw, turning your face so that he can kiss you, slowly and shallowly pushing in and out of you. You sink flat into the mattress, Yuta’s weight pressing you in even deeper.

Bathing in the afterglow and kissing him, it takes a few minutes to ease your pulse down to something normal again. 

Yuta rolls off of you, and the feeling you get when he pulls out of you isn’t a pleasant feeling. He combs your hair back out of your face with his fingers and kisses your on the forehead. 

“Do you want me to go finish making your dinner, Y/N?” 

You nod, and Yuta leans back down to kiss you on the lips. When he pulls back, you whisper, “I’m so glad you’re home, Yuta.”

He smiles and winks as he leaves the bedroom, and says, “If you keep saying things like that, we can go again after we eat.”  


End file.
